Strength
by Curlybear
Summary: Ginji and Ban have a small fight. Upset, sick and tired, Ginji gets into trouble with an old enemy. What will a regretful Ban do to make things better? BxG


_Hello. Yet another GB one-shot… I simply love the series, and Ban and Ginji. I have a similar relationship with my twin sister. So, this is dedicated to her: I love you, Sarah! _

_Please leave a review._

_

* * *

_

_I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me_

_**- Michelle Branch, Find My Way Back  
**_

He held his partner protectively in his arms, thinking about all the crap he put him through. He shouldn't have gotten so mad at him. The icy flakes fell from the dark sky, but it was like rain, because it was not cold enough. The streetlamps illuminated eerily, creating a pillar of light that adorned the pavement. It was almost golden. He felt cold, despite it not being so. And all he wanted was for his friend to wake up. They had been through hell tonight. What would he say when he woke up? He really was not good at apologizing. But he deserved an apology, after unleashing such needless anger towards him. In the end, it had been Ginji who protected him, that idiot. He needed an apology and a thank you. Two hard things for Ban to express… Well, when he saw his unconscious face, he realized that he was going to say it, no matter how difficult it would be.

* * *

_Ban was angry; well, not really. He was **worried,** so, like he usually did, he turned his worry into anger. Ginji would normally just smile and apologize, but this time, he wore a mask of regret. Ban looked at him with hard eyes. Ban was sounding harsher then usual maybe._

_Their job was to retrieve a surreptitious item from a small mafia group. The client was a rich man who held a strong bitterness against them. Having tried stopping them more than on one occasion, they stole an important item to create anger and to achieve revenge. Ginji had unwillingly used too much power and by doing this had jeopardized the entire job. They were supposed to try to slip through as unnoticed as possible, but when they came up against some guards, he used to much electricity, causing them to get a whole lot of unwanted attention. The lights had died. He would have normally managed to fry the guys without overexerting himself, but he was having difficulty controlling his power for some reason. _

_That violent cough formed questions in his mind, but he did not say anything about that._ _It was probably just a harmless cold._

"_You overdid it, you know that? Geez, you have to be careful." Ban exclaimed, with an exasperated voice. It was going to be a fairly tough mission, that he knew, but Ban did not expect it to turn out like this. Here he was, driving back with his partner who nearly got himself and Ban killed. _

"_And that damn guy has wanted me dead for a long time. He's a pain in the ass. You did not have to take him on." He continued, loudly. Luckily, before Ginji was ensnared in deep trouble, Ban took care of him with his Jagan._

"_I'm sorry, Ban-chan." He whispered, his earthy eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular. He looked down, golden coils of hair covering his face. They came to a red light, and Ban stopped the car, his face like stone staring distantly at the elucidation from the city. _

"_Shut up, alright? I don't want to hear that right now." Ban said, coldly. He did not mean it to come out like that, but he hated to see Ginji apologize like that. It made his heart sink. He should just realize that he should be more vigilant. _

"_Then what do you want to hear?" Ginji asked, looking at him with hurtful eyes. It drilled a hole in Ban's heart to meet those eyes, those brown windows to his strong emotions. Not only his eyes, but his sheer radiance told him that he was hurt. Ban wanted to say something, to retract his previous words, but before he could do or say anything, Ginji wordlessly stepped out of the car and closed the door. _

"_Ginji, wait!" He called, ready to climb out of the car, but saw the red light revert to green, indicating him to proceed. He cursed loudly, battling with himself whether to just leave the car and find Ginji, or to drive. He sat there, motionless, captured in a deep pensiveness. Beeping from other cars ensued, and he was forced to keep on going. However, he would park as soon as he could and find him. Idiot… He really did not mean it like that. With the way he put things, maybe it was him who was the real idiot._

_

* * *

_

_Ginji walked aimlessly through the narrow streets, trying to find his way back to the Honky Tonk. This proved difficult, but it was not surprising, since he was not thinking straight anyway, and with his infamous sense of direction, things were not turning out positively. Maybe he shouldn't have run off like that. He knew that Ban was just worrying, not really angry. However, this time, he was so upset. And Ginji felt so guilty. It was his entire fault for needlessly putting them in danger. _

_Not really thinking clearly, he stepped into an abandoned alley way. It was fairly sheltered there, but the golden light that flowed from the street lamp illuminated it slightly. The soft snow kept falling, making the streets wet. He felt so weak. His energy was drained. His eyes were devoid of that constant sparkle that resembled faint stars. He leaned against the brick wall, stroking his arms for warmth. He felt so cold. Ban did not deserve Ginji, who always caused him to worry. _

_His thoughts were shattered like glass when he felt a presence approach him suddenly. He turned around, only to see that man who they were previously up against lunge forward. Ginji was able to dodge, but managed to stumble and fall to the ground due to his lack of energy. Why was he here? The man attempted to brutally hit him again, but Ginji caught his large fist. He empowered his body with electricity, and unleashed it towards his enemy, but it was ineffective. Ginji widened his eyes, wondering what the hindrance was. The man smirked. _

"_You have a special technique. However, I always find a way to counter my opponents." He declared, proudly. Then Ginji knew what he was talking about. He was wearing a special type of equipment which nullified electricity. He seemed much stronger than before too. Ginji looked uncomprehendingly at his gloves. They must have some special effect. Did they amplify his strength? Ban mentioned that he really wasn't that strong, but he used special armour to increase his defence and power. False strength, Ban had added, callously. _

'_Ban-chan…'_

_Before Ginji could execute any movement, the man clutched his neck and slammed him against the wall. Ginji did not possess any fighting spirit at the moment. What was he doing? He could barely defend himself. Ban would probably get mad at him again. He tried to shock him, but it was useless. He felt the man strengthen his grip around his neck, causing Ginji to cough. _

"_I finally know what Ban's weakness is. It's you!" He said, in a mad happiness. Ginji's brown eyes widened. Was that really what he was? His weakness…? His vision was in a process of blurriness. He should have stayed in the car. He really is only trouble for Ban tonight. Is he actually always like this? He felt his body weaken even more. _

'_Ban-chan…'_

_

* * *

_

_Ban hurriedly parked the car and ran through the labyrinth of alley ways and streets. He was going to find his way back to him. For some reason, Ginji's essence was almost vibrating, and he felt that he was in some sort of danger. He could feel him; and his pain... He quickened his pace. He was coming closer. And then he saw him. Worry consumed Ban's stomach as he saw his partner in such a vulnerable state. He found it hard to remain calm. A thousand strategies swam through his mind, but he could not stay focused. He had to do something irrational. Something that would endanger himself, but he did not care._

"_Let him go." Ban said, with a hard tone. Ginji knew it was him. He could barely breathe, not to mention see, as he with great effort turned his head to clarify his anticipation. Ban knew this too._

_He saw him, standing in the entrance of the alley way, his expression hard and full of anger. His eyes were burning. _

"_Hold it right there, Midou. If you move, I'll kill him." The man warned with great pleasure. Ban remained unaffected, but his eyes began to shine with worry, as he gazed at Ginji. _

"_What are you going to do? I finally found out what your weak point is, Midou." He stated, cunningly. Suddenly, Ginji began to show some resistance. His eyebrows were furrowed distinctively as he grabbed his hands. _

"_I will not be his weakness." He said, loudly. With all his strength, he flailed his leg towards the man, landing a hit on a certain area of his stomach. He let go of Ginji, who fell harshly on the ground, coughing strongly. _

"_Ginji!" Ban shouted. The man lowered his body in pain. Ban acted immediately as he consumed the development. The man quickly erected his body and was ready to strike Ginji again, but Ban ran over and managed to grab him by the neck with his powerful grip. He wanted to retaliate in the same way he had given pain to Ginji. He tossed him unceremoniously towards the piercing wall. The man slid limply to the ground. _

_Ban completely blocked him out of his mind and shifted his attention on Ginji, who was unsuccessfully trying to get up. He remained on his knees._

"_Ginji…! Are you okay?" He asked, concern woven in his voice. He approached him hastily and crouched down, facing his partner with worried eyes. Ginji looked up at him, his face painted with a mixture of gratitude and surprise. _

"_You came for me." Ginji whispered, with a hoarse voice. Ban smiled. _

"_Of course I did, idiot. I would never leave you alone here. You're bound to get lost anyway." Ban said, irritably. However, his tone was dominated with sincerity. _

"_I'm sorry, Ban-chan. I did not mean to…" He began, but Ban interrupted him with his soft voice. _

"_Don't say it. It's not your fault…" Ban said, clearly. "Listen, Ginji…" He began, seriously, but Ginji's eyes were fixed on something else for a brief moment, which formed questions in his mind. What was he looking at anyway? _

"_Ban-chan. Look out!" He suddenly cried and pushed Ban abruptly aside. Ban landed against the wall with great impact, but it was when he opened his eyes that he received an intense feeling that swallowed him whole. It felt like his heart had hit the wall and skipped several beats. The man, who had obviously recovered somehow, was holding a haphazard metal bar. He struck Ginji instead of Ban on the head. Ginji fell on the rough ground, hitting his forehead first against it with a strong clash. That awakened something inside of Ban. A relentless anger and worry… _

"_GINJI!" He called, loudly. He could not believe he had not sensed the enemy's exposed aura. He was so trapped in his trance of finding the right words to say, that he had blocked out everything else. Ginji remained still, his eyes gently closed. Ban saw a trickle of blood stain the ground. He then looked at the man with hateful sapphire eyes. _

_The man felt an indescribable fear swallow him completely, as he was captured in Ban's spiteful gaze. Without hesitation, Ban hit him, so hard, that he felt his knuckles sting with pain. The man flew through the limited air, and head first landed on the wall, before falling sickeningly to the ground. Ban was ascertained that he would be paralyzed for a long time. _

_He looked over at his partner, who remained lifeless. At that moment, he just wanted to see him open his captivating eyes and laugh freely. But he did not._

"_Ginji…" He said; his tone full of concern. He knelt down and carefully gathered Ginji in his strong arms, holding him tightly. He immediately noticed the gash on Ginji's forehead, blood flowing slowly down his face. He wiped it away with his trembling hands, before slipping off his jacket and putting it over Ginji with heed. He did not dare move Ginji, for his body was in a rare state of frailty. Looking at him now, he seemed so fragile. It was hard to believe he was once a feared Thunder Emperor. He grew even more guilty. Because he knew that he was so strong, but because of his outburst, he ended up like this._

'_Ginji, I'm sorry. Why can't I say those goddamn words to you? I will when you wake up.'_

_

* * *

_

He still held him, securely in a corner, where nobody could find them. Fifteen minutes had gone. He waited. As he did, he once again thought about all the crap he had put him through. He shouldn't have gotten so mad at him. He should have just expressed more of a pure concern, and not shield it with so much anger; because he was angry, but he was even more worried. His anger seemed to just cover everything else. He could hear Ginji's heart beat rhythmically. A good sign… He tightened his grip, placing his cheek against the side of his forehead. Suddenly, he felt Ginji move faintly. He looked at him and saw his face strain. His eyebrows were knitted with pain, before receiving calmness again. He slowly opened his brown eyes, and smiled immediately as he saw his partner. Ban smiled weakly back, relief surging through him like a river.

"Ban-chan…" He whispered, his eyes welling up with lost tears. Ban was relieved to see that Ginji had maintained his memories. That hit looked painful.

"Hey, you got hit pretty hard…" Ban said, with a slightly guilty voice.

"Are you…?" Ginji asked, weakly.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay now." He ensured Ginji, with a confident smile. Ban revised the sentence over again in his mind, but before he could say anything, Ginji opened up like a blossom, as usual.

"Are you mad at me? Because… I shouldn't have left the car. I'm really sorry. We wouldn't be in this mess otherwise." Ginji admitted, freely. Ban sighed, before looking at him seriously.

"Hey… Listen… If I hadn't gotten so mad at you, you would have stayed. I'm sorry, Ginji." Ban said, choosing his words carefully. He was having problems staying restraint, but he was sincere and serious, which gave Ginji a small smile. However, it faltered quickly, and he looked down. Ban sort of knew what he was going to say… He could see it in his eyes.

"Am I… Am I really…" Ginji began, slowly, but Ban cut in gently.

"A weakness…? Damn it Ginji, you are nothing like that, okay?" Ban said, with a soft irritation. With no change in Ginji's face, Ban sighed again, before looking at him with considerate and understanding eyes. He could not believe that Ginji had protected him in the end, having a cold, low energy and everything.

'_Ginji, you really are...'_

"You are the one who saved me from getting knocked on the head, remember? You are… You give me strength, Ginji… Remember that, okay?" Ban said, softly. Ginji's face lit up, his eyes reflecting a fragile happiness. He smiled, nodding with clarification.

"Now stop worrying about that. We have to get out of here. Can you move? I'm not gonna carry you home, you know." Ban said, with a happier tone. Ginji knew though, that he would carry him, if he had to.

"I can walk." He said, gently. "Hey, Ban-chan…?" Ginji looked at him, gratitude written all over his face. Ban helped him up, and Ginji looped an arm around his shoulder. Ban placed a hand on his back to help him sustain his balance.

"What is it?" He asked, as they began to walk forward.

"Thank you." Ginji said, softly. Ban smiled characteristically, and tightened his grip around his back. Ban remembered that he owed Ginji a thank you too. He closed his eyes.

"No, thank _you_, for sticking with me…" Ban said, warmly. And they walked back, not saying much to each other, but Ginji knew Ban needed him, and that he needed Ban. It's amazing how so little words can both break you and heal you.

The snow fell lightly, and they grew whole, not melting on the ground, but remaining strong. A white blanket covered the ground, lighting up their road.

No matter how much trouble Ginji was, he was his strength. Without him, he would be lost. He was glad… So glad, that he had Ginji.

_'Idiot...'_ He smiled.

* * *

_Had trouble writing Ban. __Thank you for reading this:) Please leave any comments or thoughts. These are appreciated and brigthen my day! _

_-Curlybear _


End file.
